Our Greatest Weakness
by sabian17181
Summary: A freak accident has changed a valley on earth. Teens are now able to harness the mysterious "force." However as the plot develops will our main character be able to prove them all wrong. Or will he succumb to the darkness within himself and walk down the path of self destruction in a way he has never known? "Power is always dangerous. Power attracts the worst and corrupts the best
1. Chapter 1

**_And So It Begins_**

**_It was just a normal day in the life of Dikairos, a junior at the school Xavier Prep located in a dry arid desert. His best friend, the one that understood him the most was Derek. He had a lot of friends to be honest which is why no one would have ever believed his tragic story. He was on his way to his 3rd period class when a loud rumbling got everyones attention, being the naturally curious person he was he went outside to see what was happening. Outside on the schools front yard there was a small hole about 5-9 feet in diameter but about 4 feet deep. The closer he got to it the more it seemed to pulsate with a vibrant hum, in the back of him mind he could have sworn he heard a voice urging him to go on. All of a sudden a small spark of lightning shot out and hit him square in the chest. All the bystanders could do nothing but stare at him with shocked looks, the lightning engulfed him but it seemed not to be hurting him, that did not stop him from screaming as he felt as if every nerve in his body was being ripped out at once. All around the school though others were experiencing the same before they too fell unconscious. As the sun set over the mountains, no one knew of the adventures that this new event had bestowed upon their valley._**


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 1

"Where am I, Oh god, my head feels like if its just going to explode right now!" So he began to think about it until he felt a strange sensation overtake him, almost as if he was having an out of body experience. Suddenly in a erupting flash of light I was surrounded by all of the other students that had the same reaction to the lightning, they were all in a trance like state, whispering words when I felt something hit me in the chest. I looked down to see a beam of white light hit me in the chest and fill my brain with techniques and uses of a mysterious thing. It felt like something I had read about but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. With another crackling of light I found myself on the concrete floor at my school along with my other friends. The other students were looking at us with a sense of deep respect, what I had done to earn it I don't know, but then the memories of what had just happened flooded back into my brain, I finally understood what happened: whatever had been in that meoterite had unlocked some hidden potential within the human race allowing us to use "the force". I laughed to myself knowing that the old croon George Lucas had been on to something. I could feel everyones emotions and their thoughts, it was an intoxicating power but I knew what absolute power could do to me, so I refused to use it, I held myself back not wanting it to corrupt me. I looked around at my "comrades" and sent them a telepathic message somehow and told them to meet at the school gymnasium to think about our next move. We decided that we would form a ruling council much like in the movies we had grown up watching; we had a rule of no marriages, attachments were allowed but no romantic attachments as we had a vague understanding of what "force" we were able to manipulate. For all we knew back then there could be a dark side and a light side much like the famous movies. When it became time to elect the council I expected to be made the "grand master" for it was after all I who was able to allow this to happen by getting so close to that meteorite. I was in for a surprise as the herald read off the names: "Xam, Clay, Natar, Esan, Wald and Bovs and lastly as grandmaster we elect Derek!" I stood their shock written all over my face and I quickly read their minds before they could put up a mental blockade. What I found drained my face of any color, "THEY FEARED ME, THEY FEARED WHAT I COULD DO?!" Apparently in a force vision Natar spoke to the force saying it had granted me with the most power but the most burden and the most hardships that I would face in the future, therefore to limit my influence over the order they were trying to create they sought to remove me from their ruling council. Derek approached me with a look of concern written on his face. He asked me " are you okay buddy? For a second your aura went completely dark, if you need to talk to me im here." I could only stare at him before I croaked out that I was okay. As I walked away I heard him muttered " we have made a grave error." About 3 days later I was called before the council that had made the gymnasium their permanent home after making the school a place where force sensitive children could be trained. Apparently when we were blessed with the force we also blessed our civilization with the technology used in the movies. I was not one to complain for I had always wanted to be in a starfighter or any type of pilot since I was 5. I was an amazing driver already so it only made sense it translate into flying objects right? Well the council told me I got the job of flying over the country and world seeing as how our order was being looked to and called the keepers of peace. I said fine and just hopped into a starfighter that had been gifted to our order by the government of Germany after we somehow solved a dispute that I cannot clearly remember. I rode up to the height of about 4000 feet before reaching out into the force to detect any presences that had not been recognized yet. I felt a bright and powerful aura pulsing to the east and immediately set out to find it. When I opened my eyes again I was infront of the house where this person lived, I was shocked beyond belief and I barely uttered "Courtney"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Even after not seeing her for 3 years I was still astounded by her beauty. I awkwardly stuttered out that I had recognized her in the force and extended an invitation to study and learn how to use the Force. She eagerly accepted the invitation as she had just learned that she could use when she flinged her homework across the house. He led her to his starfighter where she had to sit in his lap since there was no room for more people. If he wasn't so focused on flying back he could have sworn she was grinding her hips into his pelvic area. About 3 ½ hours of this torture later I landed just outside the Temple to a very angry looking Clay who proceeded to call me a mess and a wreck for no reason! She however just turned and said to me "don't ever let anybody say you are less then you are." And to this day I have lived with those words in my heart.

3 Months Later

It has been 3 months since that fateful day where I re-encountered my old friend Natalia. In that time we rediscovered old feelings and acknowledged that we wanted to be more than just friends. But it was a long and strenuous road filled with opposition from the other members of my order. I can recall one incident with my friend Clay.

"I know what you are trying to do with Courtney and I do not approve of it, If you go any further I will be forced to inform the council, then your fate will be decided!"

I yelled at him saying "How could you judge me on a rule that I did not help decide on? Godamnit were all here with our powers thanks to me, and the thanks I get is mistrust from the council." With one last sorrowful glance at Clay I said " You were my friend Clay." 2 hours later I was summoned to a council meeting in which troubling news were heard. Apparently in North Korea a team of scientists had found that there were more inhabitable planets and had immediately claimed them as their own. All of the other countries of Asia and the Middle East were united under the banner of the Confederate Countries Peoples Army or the CCPA for short. They had threatened to declare war on Western Europe and the Americas if they tried to interfere in their space conquests. In light of recent events Derek surprisingly looked over at me and said " in light of these events you will be seated on the council for we require someone of your tactical genius.

"And to all of you, I sense dark times approaching, we must keep our heads high and our faith in the force no matter what." After that was said we receive varius calls from the other presidents and prime ministers around the world asking us to lead their forces into battle. Derek said " on behalf of the council we accept your request, we will begin some military training while you commence yours. May the Force be with you." When the call ended he turned and said " I will need you all to go and pick apprentices for they shall go into battle with you. I instantly ran to Courtneys room and said, "Courtney will you be my apprentice?"

" Of course I will, but Dikairos if were actually going to go to war what are we going to do with our relationship?"

"Sweetie, well cross that bridge when we get there," I leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss which she returned with equal fervor. I used to the force to turn off the lights and went to bed with my lover.

The morning brought even more troubles to me, I had to leave the love of my life all alone because of the councils rules. The council, the council didn't even trust me, they feared me, they didn't thank me, no they council was wrong about everything. And I would stop at nothing to prove them wrong, or would I prove them right? Would my perseverance be my downfall? We all have a darkness in our soul but I can feel mine starting to break out of the prison I had created for it, and the council not trusting me isn't helping at all. Only my love can keep the darkness at bay, I don't know what would happen if I lost her. My thoughts ended abruptly as I stood outside the jewelry store. It was what she deserved, it was what I wanted.


End file.
